


I won't lose you again

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Cas, Dean and Sam are burning Jack's body. In the middle of that pain, Cas confesses his deal with the Empty. Dean reacts with anger first, but his truly feelings for the angel will show up.





	I won't lose you again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! Today is Friday again and I came with a new prompt for you. This was requested by destielsangel.  
> With the phrase "You did what again?" I wrote this one shot. I hope you enjoy it!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“You did what now???” Dean couldn’t believe it, they had just survive to that ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE in the cemetery thanks to one of Billie's reapers and they were trying to prepare the pyre to burn Jack’s body… and now this? Castiel confessing his deal with that guy, the Empty?

“I made… a deal with the Shadow… is the entity that rules the Empty.”

They were next to the Bunker, the pyre was almost ready, and Sam knew his brother was about to lose it again. So instinctively, he approached him, he was about to put a hand on his shoulder… he knew this wasn’t time for more fights… Jack was dead, and they all were in pain. But Dean gave two steps forward to Castiel, and with a very angry voice, he continued talking.

“I can’t believe this Cas. I can’t, you doing stupid things like this, and not telling us, is .. is… I’m tired of this shit!” 

“Dean…”murmured Sam, trying to calm him down.

“No, Sammy!” irrupted Dean, turning around to see his brother, “I’m tired.”

Castiel gave a deep breath, it caught Dean and Sam's attention.

“He wanted to take Jack with him… we were trying to relive him. And… I ask him to take me instead him.”

Desn's face softened. And he had to low his face, Castiel did that for Jack.

“You did it for Jack…”said Sam, and then they saw the cold body on the pyre.

“Yes… and now he is dead…”whispered Cas, his voice sounded so sad. Dean couldn’t see him to the eyes.

“What’s the deal about? He didn’t take you when you asked him.”answered the older brother. Cas looked at him, he had tears in his eyes.

“He will take me when I allow myself to be happy.” Responded the angel, and now Dean fixed his green eyes with the angel's blues.

“That’s… so… mean…”observed Sam. 

Dean and Cas were looking at each other in silence. Dean could feel his angel's pain and sorrow, and his throat had a rock… he needed to do something, to say something… but not now… now they had to say goodbye to the kid.

The fire slowly consumed Jack's young body. Dean was near Castiel. And Sam was there… just a few steps from him. Then Dean decided to watch Castiel. His sad profile lighten by the fire. Those little tears in his blue eyes that still couldn’t fall to cross his cheeks. He looked broken. Dean swallowed, and his eyes were now on Castiel’s hand. Dropped by his coat. He didn’t want to think more about it… so he just did it…

Dean took Cas's hand with his. Slowly, he first brushed his fingers against his, and then… he just did it. Electricity ran all over his spine when he felt Cas was looking at him.

“We will figure out how to get away from it. I can’t lose you again, Cas, I just can’t. And I won’t.” Dean said, his eyes fixed on the fire. But he could felt Cas still looking at him. Castiel smiled fondly and watched Dean's hand taking his… he held it too, caressing with his thumb Dean's trembling hand. The hunter felt his legs getting weak, but he remained stoic. 

Sam was contemplating the scene, with a half smile and tears in his eyes. He dried them, and walked towards the bunker. He knew they both need some time together now that his brother decided to express his feelings.

The night came and they were still holding hands in silence, till Dean shook his head and faced the angel.

“I won’t let that thing take you Cas.” He just said, Castiel tilted his head and he smiled at him.

“I know that.” He murmured, lowering his head. Dean encouraged himself and with his free hand he took Castiel’s chin and kissed him softly. It was the most warm, wonderful and sweet kiss he had felt. 

The stars began to shine, and they were still kissing and holding hands. Till they pushed back slowly, they eyes met again. And they smiled at each other. 

“We have to come back.” Said Cas, Dean nodded, he was like living a kind of dream. They had lost Mary and Jack, but they had still hopes.

The hunter and the angel walked slowly to the bunker, holding hands, looking at each other, sometimes their eyes met, and sometimes the other wasn’t looking.


End file.
